


Hot Fallout

by KG_89



Category: Castle
Genre: Domestic Discipline, F/M, Figging, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KG_89/pseuds/KG_89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate puts herself in danger on the job unnecessarily. According to their domestic discipline contract, this is unacceptable behavior and she must now face the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Fallout

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is intended to show a consenting and reciprocal domestic discipline relationship between two people who care for each other very much. If you want to learn more, Google the Spencer Spanking Plan and other information on discipline contracts.

"You promised, Kate."

"I know." Her voice was whisper-soft.

"You promised you'd be careful. That you wouldn't put yourself in danger if there was an alternative. That you would do your damnedest to come home with me every night for the rest of our lives."

"I know," she choked.

"And we agreed, didn't we? We decided when we drew up the contract that this would be something I would punish you for, if it came to it. That's why you're in the position you're in right now."

And what a position it was. His wife was crouched on their bed, weight resting on her knees and her cheek as her ankles and wrists were attached to a spreader bar. He almost smiled as he looked at those custom leather cuffs he had wondered about for so many years, but the reason behind their use sobered him once again. Normally he loved nothing more than to see Kate's gorgeous ass raised, pussy spread open and inviting him in, but his heart was still in his throat from their most recent close call and he just couldn't stop thinking about how close he came to never seeing this again.

"I'm sorry, Rick," she said, remorse coloring her voice. "I'm so sorry. It just didn't seem like that big of a deal..."

"Because you didn't think it through, did you? You didn't stop and consider the consequences, or whether there was anything you could do to avoid them. And there was, Kate. You had so many other options, but you just rushed in and you were reckless. You were just so reckless." He paused and drew a breath. "And that's why we're doing this tonight. Not just to punish you for your actions, but to hopefully train you to take a moment and use that beautiful brain of yours next time you're in a situation like the one today." His tone dropped to a whisper. "I can't lose you, Kate. Ever. And I'll do anything I have to to keep you safe, even if it means causing you pain. You can still back out of this, though. You have a choice."

"No," she rasped. "When we drew up our discipline contract I was the one who suggested including this as a punishable action. I did it because I knew what my tendencies are, and because I do want to live a long life with you, Rick. I know it may not have seemed like it today, but I'll do whatever it takes, too. Even if it means accepting pain."

Rick closed his eyes and cupped her cheek in gratitude. He kissed his fingertips and drew them slowly down her spine, making her skin twitch and raising goosebumps on her arms and her exposed buttocks. With one last look of intense love he allowed his face to harden and strengthened his voice, bracing himself for what he knew must be done.

"You're on duty tomorrow," he told her, "so I won't be giving you a full spanking tonight. I never want to leave you vulnerable when you're on the job, and that's what you'd be if I paddled you the way I would if you were going to be off. So instead, I'm going to give you a hand spanking. Enough to hurt, but by the time you wake up in the morning it'll be mostly, if not completely, healed. And after I spank you, I have a surprise for you."

"I don't think I'm going to like this surprise very much, am I?" Kate quipped. Rick allowed himself an internal grin, loving the snark his wife exhibited even in her current situation.

"Let's just say it's not two tickets to Rome," he volleyed back.

Kate grimaced, then sighed. "Alright. I'm ready."

The first smack of his hand caught her right at the crease of buttock and thigh, making her jump. It always surprised her how much the first slap of any spanking hurt. Before the sting could begin to fade he gave her a matching swat on the opposite side, and then two more for good measure. Kate squirmed; she hated when he smacked her multiple times in the same spot. In the back of her mind she vowed that, the next time their positions were reversed (which she was sure wouldn't be long from now--he made trips across her lap quite frequently), she would give it a try and see how he liked it.

After Rick's initial swats he fell into a rhythm, spanks coming fast and furious as the ass in front of him went rapidly from white to pink to red. He varied his strokes, making them harder or softer at random and scattering them all over her bottom and thighs. As her punishment went on Kate began to sway her butt from side to side, up and down, doing anything she could to escape the spanks raining down on her tender skin. Nothing worked--he had trussed her up well, and she was stuck for the duration. Tears pricked at her eyes and began to drip down onto the sheet below her.

After several minutes the smacks started to slow down, coming only once every few seconds until they stopped completely. Kate's sides shook as she continued to cry, fingers fluttering helplessly as she tried in vain to rub her burning butt. She began to whimper as the shock of the blows wore off and she became acutely aware of the heat radiating from her abused flesh. It felt as though her ass had been coated in molten metal.

Rick reached out and patted her scorching left cheek, right on the sit spot, making her bottom twitch involuntarily. "I'm going to leave you alone for a few minutes now, so you can recover while I prepare part two of your punishment." Kate's whimpers picked up speed briefly as she remembered that the main part of her ordeal had yet to begin. As Rick's footsteps faded away she started to wave her ass in the air, back and forth, trying to cool it down by creating a semblance of a breeze. It was a mistake; all she succeeded in doing was making herself even more intensely aware of her prickling skin.

Kate lay there for several minutes, listening to the faint sounds of Rick moving around the kitchen. She wondered what he could be doing in there, but figured she'd find out soon enough and firmly redirected her thoughts. She turned her head so that the opposite cheek rested on the bed, finding a fresh patch of sheet to cool her face on, and began to think back on the day and her foolhardy actions that had landed her where she was right now. Tears pricked at her eyes anew as she pictured Rick having to come home alone tonight, collapsing onto her side of the bed and desperately hugging her pillow as he broke down and tried to cope with the fact that she'd never sleep there again. She became newly determined to see her punishment through to the end. She didn't want that scenario to come to pass any more than he did.

Kate's back tensed as she heard Rick returning to the bedroom, setting something on the dresser and moving to stand directly behind her. He began to inspect each inch of her bottom, gazing intensely and running his fingers over her flesh to assess the damage. She blushed and buried her face in the mattress at how fastidious he was being. Satisfied, he stood and moved to her side, coaxing her to turn her head and look at him.

"Kate, I've finished preparing your punishment." He reached over to the dresser and retrieved a bowl of water, reaching inside and lifting out...what was that? "It's ginger," he answered her unspoken question. The finger had been carved so that it tapered on one end and had a notch in it about three quarters of the way down. It was smooth and glistening with the water that dripped back into the bowl. "It's called figging. This is going to go into your bottom up to the notch, like a plug would. It will burn intensely for about twenty or thirty minutes, but it won't leave any damage behind. As soon as I remove it, you'll feel relief. Well," he smiled, "almost as soon as I remove it. Any questions?"

Kate swallowed harshly and shook her head, her eyes wide. 

"Alright," Rick said. "Let's begin." He walked around to stand behind her again, raising the fig and pressing the rounded tip to her anus. "Unclench for me, Kate." She tried, she really did, but her ass just wouldn't cooperate. After several seconds Rick raised his hand and smacked it down directly over her hole, causing her to yell out and her anus to relax briefly. He seized his opportunity, slipping the fig deftly inside of her and ensuring that it was secure before removing his hand.

"It'll probably take a few minutes before it starts to work," he said, "but once it does, Kate--" he broke off and tangled his hand in her hair, turning her head to look at him as he smiled dangerously at her. "--you're going to dance for me."

And dance she did. Slowly, the heat began to build, and Kate's ass started to sway back and forth as she shifted her knees in discomfort. Her hands clenched spastically, matching what her anus was doing around the root she had already decided she'd never eat again, and her feet moved about restlessly. She began to toss her head back and forth as her sides heaved. Staying still had become a physical impossibility.

As Rick watched her squirm about on their bed he felt his groin stirring. Up until this point he had still been too preoccupied to enjoy the scene that was going on in their bedroom tonight, but as he became engrossed in her movements he felt the stress of the day begin to melt off his shoulders. He leaned back against the dresser, dipping his hand into his boxers and palming his growing erection. He began to squeeze gently, a pulsating motion that reminded him a bit of how Kate felt when she came around him. His other hand ghosted across his torso, circling his nipples and brushing over his abdomen, raising goosebumps in its wake.

Kate's dance had now been joined by a song, groans echoing off the walls interspersed with cries and pleas to "take it out, please, just take it out of me Rick, it burns, oh my God it burns please please PLEASE--" 

"No, Kate," he said calmly. "Unless you safeword, that stick of ginger is staying up your bottom until it wears out. You can take this, though. I know you can."

Kate's mantra dropped to a whisper but continued unabated. At first she tried bearing down on the root, but quickly found out that that did nothing but increase the burning sensation exponentially. She had no choice but to ride it out. She rocked back and forth frantically as the pain reached its peak, feeling her own pulse in her rectum and positively convinced that there was nothing less than a hot poker up her ass. She sobbed and yelled for all she was worth as she crested the wave of pain, but then, as the sensations began to abate (at an absolutely glacial pace, but that was better than nothing, right?), she became aware of another feeling.

Her pussy was dripping. She hadn't realized how wet she had gotten until it was already running halfway down her thighs. Her tissues were reddened and engorged, her clit poking proudly out of its hood. The little nub was so sensitive that she swore she could feel the air currents running over it.

"You want to come, don't you?" His voice was heavy and husky behind her. "Go on, then. Do it."

Kate could come without being touched, she knew. If she got worked up enough, then clenching her muscles and tilting her hips just so would bring the waves of an orgasm crashing over her. But clenching was precisely what she didn't want to do with the root still up her ass, and she hesitated, caught between her desire and her pain.

"If you can come, I'll take the ginger out. It's up to you, Kate." 

That was all she needed to make up her mind. She clenched down hard, doing her best to relish rather than fight the pain that spread through her. She wished desperately that she could rub her thighs together, but her ankles were still attached to the spreader bar and she just couldn't quite get there. Pulsating her internal muscles, she humped at the air and began to feel the tell-tale stirrings of an orgasm deep in her pussy.

As Rick watched her ride the air like she usually rode his cock, the hand pleasuring himself sped up and his other hand moved to push his boxers down to the floor. He kicked them off, not caring where they landed, and moved to squeeze and roll at his balls. His head fell back as he shivered at the exquisite pleasure but he snapped it back up a moment later, unwilling to miss a second of the show in front of him.

Kate was moving her hips up and down, faster and faster, the heat from her ass and the heat from her pussy merging and building and growing until it seemed her whole lower half was on fire. The pain and the pleasure danced around each other, twining tighter and tighter until they snapped. The orgasm started at her groin and spread outward until she could feel even her fingertips tingling, and the walls of their bedroom echoed with her howls as she bucked and thrashed in her bonds. Her climax seemed to go on forever. Every time she felt like she might be coming down, a new wave hit, tossing her about until she was nearly crazed with pleasure. Her nerve endings were so hypersensitive that, when Rick placed his hand upon the back of her thigh, he set off a whole new round of orgasms that lasted until long after he had pulled the ginger root from her spasming anus. As she regained her senses, one of the first things she became aware of was Rick's pained groans as he stood by her. Craning her neck, she could see just enough of him to tell that he had yet to find his own climax, and suddenly she wanted him in her mouth more fiercely than she ever remembered wanting anything before.

"C-come closer," she panted. "I want to suck you."

Her words made Rick groan and his cock release a dribble of precum, but he retained enough presence of mind to respond to her. "The fact that you want it so badly should mean that it's something I deny you," he forced out through gritted teeth. "You are being punished, after all. Luckily for you, though, it's what I want too. So let's compromise. If you can reach it," he moved to the side of the bed and gestured to his cock, "you can have it."

Kate glared at him, but began to wriggle to the side of the bed as best she could. Inch by inch, she turned her body a full ninety degrees, until her face was directly in front of her husband's erection. Extending her tongue, she licked what she could reach until he gave in and crouched down so that she could envelop him fully. She didn't have to work very hard or for very long; Rick was so close to the edge that she could already see his balls drawing up in preparation for his climax. Within seconds, he was releasing into her mouth, spurt after spurt gathering on her tongue and sliding down her throat. Once she had sucked him clean he pulled away from her, dropping onto the bed and allowing her to nuzzle her face into his hip. He stroked her hair gently as he caught his breath, allowing them both to come back to their senses. After a few moments, Kate dropped a kiss on his thigh and turned her eyes to his face. "Am I done yet?"

"Nearly," he answered. "You've completed your punishment, and you did a wonderful job. I'm very proud of you, Kate. Seriously." She smiled. "Now I just want to give you some time to think about everything that's happened today. From this morning to right this minute, I want you to turn all of it over in your mind. Identify where you went wrong and commit it to memory, Kate, and then commit every moment of your punishment, too. Hopefully, that way, we won't run into this situation again in the future." Rick reached over and patted her ass. "I'm going to spank you just a little bit more. Just to reignite the fire. Sixty seconds, at most," he promised as she began to protest. "Then you're going to stand in the corner for twenty minutes. After that, you'll be done."

Kate swallowed and nodded, bracing herself once again for a blow from her husband's usually tender hands. He was true to his word, spanking quickly and crisply and instantly rebuilding the fire that had begun to die off when it had been replaced by the burning from the ginger. At the end of sixty seconds Kate was once again squirming and teary-eyed, huffing out harsh breaths in an effort to avoid breaking into sobs. As Rick undid her restraints, the very first thing she did was to reach a hand back and rub furiously at her stinging cheeks. Once all four limbs had been freed and blood flow properly restored, he led her to the corner and placed her so that her nose was a mere inch from the drywall. Sniffling, Kate stood with both hands tenderly cupping her reddened buttocks. Rick tucked her hair back behind her ear, kissed her cheek, and walked away to set the timer on his phone. "Twenty minutes starting now, Kate." 

Rick settled down on the edge of the bed, content to watch his wife shuffle her feet and caress the tender skin of her own ass, her shoulders occasionally shuddering as she hiccuped. When the timer went off she turned and threw herself into his arms, burying her face in the crook of his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Rick," she murmured. "I'm so sorry I put you through that. I swear, I'll do my best to never let it happen again. I'll take better care of my own life, from now on."

Rick closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of her hair--cherries, with a bit of sweat from the ordeal she had just been through. "Thank you," he whispered into her ear. "Thank you."

Together, they slid under the covers and, still clutching onto each other, drifted off to sleep.


End file.
